


God

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Schwarz POV of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God

He waits for the answer to a question he doesn't quite understand. Farfarello has a sense of what the question is, he has even told the others what he wants to know; however, that's not the real question. He still believes, and like many of the things he was told as a child, it has let him down. Most give up on their childish beliefs as they grow older, or the beliefs change to fit the adult they become. Farfarello still looks, like a child for a sign of approval. Of love. So, it's not that Farfarello is looking to killing God, he's looking for a reaction, like a small child pushing the limits to see what it takes for Mom or Dad to make a move and punish.

Schuldig understands this, and helps out when he can. He knows how Farfarello sees him. Doesn't mind the idea of sex and sin wrapped up in a bright red bow; besides, if he gets to indulge in some of his own darker fantasies or hard core kinks, so much the better for him. Farfarello occasionally comes up with some new rather clever and wicked ideas as well, which just makes it that more delicious. Schuldig doesn't care if there is a God or not, although he would tell you there sure as fuck is a Hell.

Crawford will tell anyone who bothered to ask him, and isn't Farfarello, that there is no God. Or perhaps if there ever was one, then He is either dead or asleep. Crawford vaguely recalls making requests to the unanswering deity when he was still an innocent child, a good Baptist boy saying his prayers at meals and at bedtime. When his prayers turned staying to alive, or perhaps a quick death, he realized it was all in vain; there was no one he could count on to answer his prayers other than himself. If Farfarello wants to continue on his quest against God, so be it; Crawford knows everything has it's usefulness.

The only God Nagi ever met turned out to be a tall man with dark hair, glasses, and visions of what is to come. A human with a fierce sense of loyalty to himself and his team, but one who isn't afraid to use anything at his disposal to get what he wants. Nagi knows this now, but once he looked up to the man. He knows this now thanks to a broken doll, he put back together himself. Now Nagi wonders if it is the power to know what is to come, or the power to make your prayers happen that truly makes a God.


End file.
